Unlikely Suspects
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: When a member of the gang becomes distant and starts acting strange, it's up to the remaining members to solve this mystery to save a friend- before they lose her forever. Rated M because I never know where these may go Hints of Fraphne/Shelma
1. Chapter 1

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_I'm just using them for my sick and messed up stories.  
Also, I'm using some of the stuff the movies and cartoons all had, but some stuff is majorly different. (also, I don't know if it was ever mentioned about her sisters- whether they were all the same age or what, so I'm saying she's the youngest because 5 babies at once sucks)_**

When you grow up as the youngest daughter of a wealthy family, people expect things from you. They don't expect you to run around catching people in masks. They expect a certain attitude and behaviour.

The Blake family has a reputation, after all. The Blake family is made of respectable members, not foolish clumsy girls who chase the heart of the mayor's burden.

I am Prudence Blake, and I will be damned if my granddaughter tarnishes this family's name.

I may old, but I still have fight in me. My 90 years on this planet have not been wasted, or so I believed.

When my son George married Elizabeth I was overjoyed, I felt she brought something to the family. They had 4 daughters, all beautiful- all smart. It was the 5th daughter I worried for. She lacked a certain _something. _

From an early age, she was trouble. While her sisters were respectable ladies at an early age, she began running admist the lower class. I know things have changed since I was a child, and the different social classes mixed, but I hold my beliefs. I wouldn't have been so upset had the mayor's son actually been the mayor's son.

I heard the Jones boy's real parents were trouble makers as well. It would explain where the boy gained that quality. But my beautiful Daphne? She was raised proper. I saw to it that my son raised them as I raised him.

While her sisters studied and made themselves careers out of college, she was years behind. Sure, she couldn't help being so much younger, but she should have tried harder in her schooling.

Perhaps, if she were to understand the lavish life she could be living, maybe she would do just that. Maybe she would drop the scoundrels she calls friends and settle into a respectable young woman.

I only have one option, and I believe I should take it. It was time for me to take my spot as 18 year old Daphne Blake's controller.


	2. Chapter 2

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_I'm just using them for my sick and messed up stories.  
Also, I've been watching every episode of Mystery Incorporated in the past couple days which is why I haven't updated! (By the way, I'm avoiding any mention of Fred's parents because in Pirates Ahoy they appear as 2 blondes named Peggy and Skip and then in MI they were Judy and Brad... but if I use his parents I'll be sure to make clear which universe it'll be in!)_**

"You are certain this will work?" Prudence asked. "And she won't know?"

"Of course, Madame Prudence. Hypnosis is a very useful tool. My Uncle will step in from there." Philippe said.

"And if it doesn't work?" Prudence asked. "We can't take chances."

"Then we go to Plan B. If the hypnosis does not work, we're eliminate the real problem." Philippe explained. "If we want this to work properly, we need to make sure the others don't start poking around."

"I'll handle that." Prudence said.

* * *

Daphne entered her house, closing the door behind. Locking one of the locks(Fred had put three on her door stating no one can too safe), she turned and jumped.

"Grandmother Prudence! You frightened me!" Daphne said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to say hello, dear." Prudence said. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Can I get you anythi-"

"Sit, Daphne, dear."

Daphne sat on the sofa next to Prudence. "How are you?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, I'm swell, darling. It's you I worry about." Prudence said.

"Me? Why?" Daphne asked.

"Living in this small apartment, all by yourself-"

"Grams, you know I'm fine. Besides, I'm gone all day anyway!"

"Darling, you only just graduated. Why are you in such a rush to grow up?" Prudence asked.

"Grams, I like being independent. You know that." Daphne said.

"Yes, I know that all too well." Prudence said.

"You act like it's terrible." Daphne frowned.

"Daphne, look at your sisters! They have all respectable caree-"

"Come on! You know I'm happy solving mysteries! Plus, modeling half naked on a beach isn't what I'd call respectable." Daphne said.

"Well, it's better than chasing masked pranksters around." Prudence said.

* * *

"Has anyone heard from her? She was supposed to be here over an hour ago." Fred said, checking his phone again. "She didn't answer my calls yesterday, either."

"Maybe she forgot." Velma said.

"Nah, she doesn't do things like that." Fred said. "She would have at least answered the phone."

"She could have." Velma said. "Everyone forgets things sometimes."

"But not Daphne. No, there's something wrong here." Fred said. "I'm going to her house."

"Want us to come with you?" Velma asked.

"Nah, I'll call if anything's weird." Fred said.

Fred left headquarters, walking toward the mystery machine. He started the van, driving toward the apartment Daphne lived in. It only took him a few minutes as Coolsville was such a small town. He pulled up in front of the building, and stepped out of the van.

He walked up to the door of her apartment, knocking. There was no answer, so he tried to knob and found it unlocked. Upon opening the door, she found the apartment abandoned. It had been cleaned out of all personal belongings, with just the couch and a small table left behind. On the table, Daphne's cell phone sat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_I'm just using them for my sick and messed up stories.  
Also, I've been watching every episode of Mystery Incorporated in the past couple days which is why I haven't updated! (By the way, I'm avoiding any mention of Fred's parents because in Pirates Ahoy they appear as 2 blondes named Peggy and Skip and then in MI they were Judy and Brad but also Mayor Jones... but if I use his parents I'll be sure to make clear which universe it'll be in!)_**

"We have to find her!" Fred said. "She would never just leave."

"Fred, calm down." Velma said. "Let's check with her parents."

"Velma, something's weird about this. I don't like it." Fred said.

"I'll go over to ask her parents, you calm down." Velma said. "I'll be right back."

Velma got into her car, driving past the Mystery Machine and towards the Blake family's home. As she drove into the driveway, she noticed a few cars that were being filled with luggage. She put the car in park, stepping out.

"Mrs Blake!" Velma called, approaching the door.

"Oh, Velma!" Elizabeth Blake said, hugging Velma. "I'm glad you're here! Come here, follow me." She led Velma into the library, closing the door. "Daphne's acting strange, I don't know what's gotten into her!"

"That's why I'm here. She just left her apartment completely empty-"

"She's apparently getting married, Velma. And I hate the guy!" Elizabeth said. "I never met him before, and suddenly she's marrying him! There's something weird here, Velma. And I don't like it one bit."

"She's getting married?" Velma asked, shocked.

"And I want to stop it, but I need your help. And help from the boys." Elizabeth said. "We're leaving in one hour on a cruise. Meet me at the docks in half an hour, I'll get you guys on the ship. I need your help."

Velma nodded. "Of course, Mrs Blake." She said, leaving.

* * *

The gang arrived at the docks to find Elizabeth waiting. As soon as they approached, she handed them tickets.

"It leaves in 30 minutes. Board the ship quickly, and try to stay out of sight from Daphne. I know who the guy is, I heard him mentioning it to Prudence. His family is known for hypnotism." Elizabeth said. "I need you guys to find out. I need this wedding to be stopped before we arrive to Hawaii. That's about a week. I have to go. I'll try to get in touch with you throughout the week. Please, you guys, help her."

"We will, Mrs Blake." Velma promised. "Now go, you don't want them suspicious of you."

Elizabeth disappeared from sight quickly. The gang grabbed their bags, and were some of the first passengers to arrive on the ship. They quickly went to their rooms- Mrs Blake had gotten them two rooms that were connected.

"So, think back. Remember when we dealt with that Harry the Hypnotist?" Velma asked. "Water worked to snap someone out of it."

"You'd think this guy would have planned it out better, we're surrounded by water. There's a pool on deck!" Fred said.

"That's why we're going to be spying on them. See if Daphne avoids the pool. We all know she wouldn't unless forced." Velma explained.

"So, what do we do when we figure this out?" Shaggy asked. "Like, push her into the pool?"

"No." Velma said. "Well, maybe. We need to trap the guy for sure. We can't just send him on his way."

"So, trap him and push her into the pool?" Shaggy asked.

"No. We'll ask Mrs Blake what she'd rather." Velma said. "We're not shoving anyone into a pool. Unless it's to splash her. But no, we won't be sending Daphne into the pool."

* * *

"Phillipe, you told me they'd never know." Prudence said. "Those kids! They're on the ship. Someone must have tipped them off."

"We act like we did nothing." Phillipe said. "Trust me, I'll find out who tipped them off."

"And if they figure out what we did?" Prudence asked.

"We destroy the evidence." Phillipe said.

"Evidence?" Prudence asked.

Phillipe gestured to the window. "We'll be completely surrounded by water for almost a week. Trust me, Prudence dear, pulling bodies from an unforgiving sea could prove difficult."

_**So, this may only be one or two chapters more. **_

_**But hey, Phillipe said bodies, not body. Hmmmmmmm ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I'm sorry this isn't an update! I'm posting this to let you know I am starting my final year of school in 2 days(Sept 3rd) which means I'm busy preparing for it. **_

_**I promise to update all of these stories as soon as I can! The first week of school is always hectic(especially for Grade 12- and I have a few lower grade courses to get into as well) so it may be a few weeks until the next update. **_

_**Later today, I should hopefully have a new shorter story posted for all of you. I won't lie, I'm a little stuck on a few of my stories. So I'll post a short story I've had in my had for a while. **_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Alicia Marie**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_I'm just using them for my sick and messed up stories.  
Also, I've been watching every episode of Mystery Incorporated in the past couple days which is why I haven't updated! (By the way, I'm avoiding any mention of Fred's parents because in Pirates Ahoy they appear as 2 blondes named Peggy and Skip and then in MI they were Judy and Brad but also Mayor Jones... but if I use his parents I'll be sure to make clear which universe it'll be in!)_**

"It was that damn Elizabeth!" Prudence sneered. "She's going to cause nothing but trouble!"

"Prudence, I have a plan. Calm yourself, darling." Phillipe said. "I'm just waiting for the right time to pull the plan off."

"Well, you better hurry! Those damn kids will figure it out faster with Elizabeth helping them!" Prudence said.

Phillipe walked over to where Prudence sat. "Prudence, trust me."

"You always say that, but I don't see any plan!" Prudence yelled.

"Prudence, by tomorrow night, everything will done." Phillipe said. "I'll let you in my plan, but you can not object to any part of it."

* * *

"So, you're sure she is under hypnosis?" Elizabeth asked.

"Very." Fred said.

"We just don't know how to prove that Phillipe guy is the one who did it." Velma said. "We think he has someone helping him."

"Or, like, leading him." Shaggy added.

"So, we catch Phillipe and arrest him. He'll give up the name of his helper, won't he?" Elizabeth asked.

"We can't be sure on that." Fred said.

"This has to be fixed, and soon. I have such a bad feeling that something's going to happen." Elizabeth begged. "When I watch Daphne with Phillipe, she's not my daughter. She's not who I raised. I want my little girl back."

"We're going to fix this, Mrs Blake." Fred promised. "Soon."

* * *

"Why wouldn't you want a wedding on the beach?" Elizabeth asked Phillipe. She knew the real answer, but she enjoyed watching him squirm.

"Sand in the shoes. It'll ruin the romantic mood." Phillipe said. "I found this beautiful spot. It over looks the beach and the ocean. Beautiful at sunset."

"Elizabeth, let's take a break from wedding talk, darling." Prudence said. "Let's enjoy dinner and relax. We'll have plenty of time for planning later."

The table was quiet while everyone ate. Elizabeth could see the rest of the gang across the room, talking. She was hoping they had a plan to snap Daphne out of the odd trance she was in. Elizabeth would have done something herself, but she knew it was best to appear oblivious. Especially when she believed Prudence was involved.

The dinner passed quickly. As Elizabeth expected, Phillipe whisked Daphne off to get 'her rest'. She really knew that if Phillipe kept Daphne in her room as much as possible, it would lower the chances of anyone finding out the truth. Of course, that didn't stop the gang. Phillipe should have known better.

Or was it the gang who was underestimating Phillipe?

_**So, I realised I've had this in my files for a while now. Thought I'd share it since it's done! I'm going along at a turtle pace doing everything, but any chapters I have done will be posted! **_


End file.
